The present invention relates to pet water bowls. More specifically, the present invention provides a liquid storing container that is removably securable at various positions to a bowl via a threaded attachment.
Many pet owners and pet caretakers enjoy taking their dogs for lengthy walks for the health of the pet owner and pet. While doing so, it is important for both the pet owner and pet to stay hydrated while outdoors, particularly during periods of warm weather. Pet owners often bring a bottle filled with water on these walks, but often fail to bring a bowl from which their pet can drink. As a result, the pet owner may simply pour water from the bottle into the pet's mouth or onto the ground, which can be wasteful and unsanitary. Thus, a container having a bowl removably secured to the lower end thereof is desired.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to bottles with attachable bowls. However, these known art devices have several drawbacks. The devices in the known art fail to provide a threaded connection between both the bowl and the container, thereby allowing for ease of use and adjustability of the height at which the lower end of the container or bottle rests within the bowl. As a result, water from the bowl has to be discarded prior to securing the bowl the bottle or container.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing pet water containers and bowls. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.